


竹醉

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [5]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 平行世界二三事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123
Kudos: 2





	竹醉

冯思佳一个人坐在便利店里喝奶茶，看了眼手机，刚出店门任蔓琳就从旁边的饭店走了出来，看到她的时候笑得很开心。

“你怎么来了？”

“怕你喝多了倒在路上，我可不想接到医院或者派出所的电话。”

任蔓琳笑得更开心了。

上周末冯思佳和任蔓琳一起出去买东西，碰见了任蔓琳的同学。那同学知道她们两人的关系，提到聚餐的事，邀请她一起来，还开玩笑说可以带家属。

“你们聚餐我去干嘛？”

冯思佳不喜欢自己和任蔓琳的事被当作饭桌上调侃的谈资，她们怎么相处的自己知道就行，没必要刻意摆出来给别人看。

冯思佳再三嘱咐任蔓琳别仗着酒量好喝太多，最后还是不放心到了她们聚餐的地方找她，当然嘴上不肯饶人就是了。

“聚餐什么时候结束？差不多了就回去吧。”

“不要，我还要再喝几杯，还要跟她们一起去唱歌。”任蔓琳轻声嘟囔着。

冯思佳看着任蔓琳醉醺醺的样子，她难得这么放松和开心，自己好像也不该扫她兴致，刚想说什么，任蔓琳就拉着她的手轻轻晃了晃。

“好啦，我跟她们打个招呼，然后我们就一起回去吧。”

任蔓琳并没有喝到神志不清，不如说是趁着酒劲疯狂撒娇，冯思佳觉得自己就不应该去接她。

“冯思佳～佳佳～小北～”

“……任蔓琳你是真喝大了吧？”

冯思佳看着任蔓琳的这副样子，心想不会真的耍酒疯吧？

“高兴嘛，嘿嘿。”

任蔓琳就那么傻笑，冯思佳也忍不住笑了出来：“这么高兴啊？看来去的那个研究所你很满意。”

“是啊，以后就有更多补贴了，还会跟着接新项目。”

任蔓琳简单洗漱之后就坐在椅子上跟冯思佳讲研究所的事，冯思佳觉得她从任蔓琳那里听来的都可以去做个伪科普了。

“你说，如果有下辈子，你想变成什么？我们还会遇到吗？”

任蔓琳上一句还在讲别的，这一句立刻跳到风马牛不相及的话题上。冯思佳听着有些懵，喝醉了思维就这么跳跃吗？

“你不是理科生吗，还信下辈子？这辈子过完了吗？”冯思佳忍不住吐槽，把杯子递给任蔓琳，随便扯了几句回答问题，“下辈子我要做棵树，也不用动，就那么待着呗。反正不要再遇到你了。”

“啊？”任蔓琳因为喝醉酒的缘故，反应更慢了些，但还是笑着说，“那我也做树，就做你旁边的那棵。”

冯思佳听了有点害羞，催促着任蔓琳赶紧把水喝了，快点睡觉。

“我今天想睡卧室～”

“你想什么时候睡卧室都可以啊，说一声然后我去书房睡就好了。”

“我是说，我们今天一起睡吧，明天不是周末吗？我也没什么事要做，不会互相打扰的。”

平时两人大多时间都是分开住，就是怕做自己的事会打扰对方，也是为了尽量避免不必要的摩擦。

“我不和醉鬼一起睡觉。”冯思佳一字一顿地说完，又催促着，“你快点，我还要收拾呢。”

冯思佳把杯子拿到厨房后就到浴室洗了个澡，回卧室拿东西的时候任蔓琳已经睡了。冯思佳拿梳子梳了梳头发，听着细细的雨拍打窗户的声音，有些愣神。

人一放松下来就会不可避免地想些乱七八糟的事。冯思佳想到任蔓琳原本是住在学校里的，学校的食宿都便宜，做事出行也更方便。冯思佳住的地方离学校近，基本上不是太累都会找任蔓琳吃晚饭，两人一起到学校后门的小吃街觅食，像大学的时候一样。

有一次冯思佳晚上独自一人到急诊室输液，也不是什么大毛病，就是急性咽喉炎，还化了脓。本来以为是感冒顺带的喉咙痛，但这次疼得太厉害，连水都咽不下去，实在难受，撑到晚上有空就跑去了医院。

消炎输液的瓶子小，很快就打完了。护士拔了针，冯思佳摁着左手手背等了一会儿，正准备离开，就看到任蔓琳背着电脑包拎着袋子出现在她面前。

任蔓琳像是急着赶过来的，粗喘着气，没有说话，把袋子换到左手，右手牵起冯思佳一起走出医院。刚挂完水的手很冰，任蔓琳不自觉握紧了一点。

“你怎么来了？”

任蔓琳这两天在忙一个比赛，她们学院给参加比赛的人开放院里的实验室方便通宵，很多时间泡在机房，除了固定的吃饭时间之外，没怎么和冯思佳联系。

“我问小星知道你来医院了，所以就来了。”

冯思佳今天没来找任蔓琳一起吃饭，说是有点累，任蔓琳怕有别的事，就找顼凘炀问了几句。冯思佳一个人实在无聊，又疼得难受，正巧顼凘炀来微信，就和顼凘炀吐槽自己真是“人间惨剧”，喉咙发炎化脓连带着脖子和耳朵都疼，还开玩笑说总算知道为什么耳鼻喉是放在一起的了。

“我没什么事，就打那么一小瓶。”冯思佳说话还是有点费劲，“你们比赛结束了？我听说时间挺紧的。”

“明天上午结束，今天晚上本来就要通宵，不会耽误。”

任蔓琳和冯思佳一起进了房门，拉着她坐下来，翻出袋子里的粥放到她面前。看着对方一口一口吞咽得艰难，任蔓琳有些难受。

“比完赛也放假了，之后几天我陪你一起去打点滴。”任蔓琳说话的声音轻轻的，说着说着却有些哽咽，“你生病了，至少应该和我说一声……我不能连你去医院都不知道吧？”

“就是小病而已，没什么大不了的，而且你不是有事嘛。”

等冯思佳吃完了粥和药，一直没说话的任蔓琳突然开口：“我希望你遇到事能想到我，就算我什么都做不了，把我当个树洞也好……”

冯思佳愣了愣。任蔓琳会经常和冯思佳说一些学校里的事，有的她也听不太懂，但也大致能想出是什么，反倒是她不太和任蔓琳说自己的事。

冯思佳一直都尽力避免提到某些话题，本意是不想给任蔓琳压力，毕竟身处的环境和生活都不太一样，有些割裂，怕任蔓琳多想。但她可能也没仔细想过，对对方的状态一无所知或许才是最大的无力。

“好啊，我会当真的，可别到时候又嫌我烦。”

在那之后的学期任蔓琳退了学校的宿舍，搬过来和冯思佳一起住。之前那个房间还不是后来的书房，只是个杂物间，任蔓琳在假期收拾了一下，尽管冯思佳没事的时候也会一起整理，但还是花了挺长时间。

一位很久没见的朋友正好出差到了这座城市，趁机找冯思佳约饭。用餐时有个小插曲，任蔓琳没带钥匙，联系冯思佳后就过来拿，两人在外面说了一会儿话，回来后冯思佳就被好友问了几句。

“是你提过的那个女孩？”

“嗯。”

好友一副了然的样子，转头看了看任蔓琳的背影，轻声问冯思佳：“不辛苦吗？”

好友没收回目光，一直盯着任蔓琳远得几乎看不见的身影，余光看到冯思佳抬起了头，这才转了回来。

相熟的人都喜欢问冯思佳这个问题，好像都默认冯思佳需要承担更多，但冯思佳知道不是。

冯思佳觉得任蔓琳这个人挺一根筋的。退宿搬东西，在杂物间折腾了半个寒假，家务干更多，每天两头跑，都只是希望两人的生活不要太过割裂而已。

不辛苦吗？辛苦的。

生存辛苦，生活辛苦，工作辛苦，在一起也辛苦。没有什么是不辛苦的。

她辛苦，任蔓琳也辛苦。

这么辛苦为什么还要在一起？因为好想在一起啊，就像好想继续活着一样，没什么别的理由。

“如果真有下辈子的话，我还是勉强和你一起过吧。”

冯思佳坐在床边看着任蔓琳，叹了口气，正准备起身离开，突然被抱住亲了一口。

“那说好了，下辈子还一起。”

“任蔓琳你装睡是吧？！”冯思佳看着任蔓琳亮亮的眼睛，有点恼羞成怒。

任蔓琳表示很无辜，自己就是半梦半醒间听到了才起来求证，没有装睡。

看着背对着躺在旁边的冯思佳，任蔓琳笑了笑：“下辈子不一起也行，反正我们现在是一起的。”说完就闭上眼转了身平躺。

“笨蛋。”

“那，和笨蛋在一起的笨蛋，晚安啦。”


End file.
